Alex in OTD
Our Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers Part 1., ''Alex was the 2nd camper to arrive to the island. He was very displeased to see the island was not like what was promised on the brochure. Ben makes a slight joke about Alex's book, which confuses him. Ben also accidentally makes Alex drop his book into the water, which leads to them to introducing themselves to each other. They have small talk as others arrive. He soon gets placed on the team, the Screaming Gophers. Alex wanders into the cabins to find a bunk, and introduces himself to a few of his teammates, Jack, Tommy, and Jason. Alex was happy when he found out that he and Ben were on the same team. All the campers make their way up the cliff as the episode ends. In ''Not So Happy Campers Part 2., ''Alex climbs the cliff with the rest of the campers. Chris announces that they have to perform this crazy cliff dive or wear a chicken hat. Alex tells Ben to slow down with the flirting. Alex is pushed off the cliff by Ben, but not before he pulls Ben off with him. Alex lands in the circle with Ben. Alex helps transport the boxes to the cabins. He also helps build the winning hot tub. He celebrates with the other Screaming Gophers as the episode ends. In ''The Big Sleep ''Alex runs the 20K run around the island with the Tommy. Alex and Tommy are the first to arrive for the Screaming Gophers after Cody, Julie, and Brian. Alex eats some bread and saves some for later from the feast. Alex falls asleep around the 20 hour mark. He votes Irule this episode to save Ben. In ''Dodgebrawl, the campers were taken to the dodgeball arena, Alex was not pleased about the sight. Alex sits out of round 1, not really wanting to participate. After Justin wins round 1 for the Gophers, Alex also sits out for round 2. Alex finally decides to be smart, and participates in round 3. Alex jumps in front of Ben, being the first one out for his team this round. He celebrates as Jack won the challenge for the Screaming Gophers. In Not Quite Famous, Alex comforts Jack when Jack reveals he can't go onstage because of his stage fright. Alex claps for Ben as Ben goes on to perform. Alex sticks up for Jack when TJ says "Whatever Jack was gonna do couldn't beat this,". Alex celebrates with the rest of the team after Tommy's team wins them the challenge. In The Sucky Outdoors, ''Alex seemed a little nervous when Chris announced the challenge. He walked with his team to their camp location. At the camp, Alex helps "Jade" gather some berries for the team. Alex climbs a tree with the rest of his team when a bear appears. He seems concerned when Kodama couldn't climb the tree, the bear nearing her. Alex was impressed when Jade caught Kodama after the branch broke. Alex is annoyed when Irule revealed himself as a fake bear, but laughed when a ''real ''bear chased Irule back to playa. Alex seemed upset when Christ named the Killer Bass as the winners. Alex was one of many that voted Jason out that night. In ''Phobia Factor, ''Alex revealed he has a major fear of clowns in the group discussion about phobias. A few campers make fun of him for it; Alex appreciated Jack stepping in. Tommy apologizes, Alex forgives him. Julie took a shot of Alex's fear, he told her to drop it. This is the first time Alex started to dislike Julie. Alex felt stupid revealing his fear on international TV when Chris announced the next challenge: phobia factor. Chris told Alex he had to stay in the empty mess hall for 15 minutes with his new "family". Alex began to freak out and call the clown "perverts". He punched them all and curled up in a ball. Alex scored a point for the Screaming Gophers. Alex was annoyed to hear that his point meant nothing and that the Gophers had lost. Alex had been one of many to vote Cassandra that night. In ''Up the Creek, ''Alex rode in the same canoe as Tommy. Once they arrived at Boney Island, Alex helped the team by gathering wood for the fire. Alex cheered when the Gophers won, but was severely upset when it was announced that the win didn't matter, as Kodama was quitting. In ''Paintball Deer Hunter, ''Alex was named a deer for the Screaming Gophers. Alex ran into the forest, getting a head-start away from the Killer Bass "hunters." Alex was shot at by Brian and Sardonyx. Alex walked back to the cabins, annoyed he was one of the first Gophers out. At the ceremony, Alex voted for TJ and then acted surprised when TJ was voted out. In ''If You Can't Take the Heat..., ''Alex laughed when Chris announced the challenge. He said there was no way they were losing, "This challenge is perfect for you Tommy!". Alex agreed with Justin and Jack that Tommy, no doubt, should be Head Chef. Alex offered to help Tommy on the entree, before going to grab shrimp and pork from the truck. Alex helped Tommy prepare the entree. Alex celebrated with his team after they won the challenge. During ''Who Can You Trust?, ''Alex was seen worried when a bomb went off near Tommy during the rock climb trust challenge. For the first blindfold challenge, Alex is paired with Jack. Alex must shoot apples at Jack, trying to take out an arrow. Alex shoots his first apple, hitting Jack in the head. Alex shot 4 more, 3 hitting Jack in the chest, one narrowly missing Chris. Alex shot a few more, hitting both Jack and Cody. After long while, Alex manages to shoot the arrow off of Jack's head without realizing it. He shot two more apples after winning: one hit Jack in the kiwis, the other ricocheted off the tree, hitting Alex in the head, knocking him out instantly. Alex walks back to the other campers with an icepack on his head. He replies "That's a myth!"to Brian telling Justin "the only way to cure a jellyfish sting is to pee on it."Alex and Jack are chosen for the blind toboggan race. Jack must drive, while Alex must navigate. Alex's navigation skills leads them down a waterfall. Alex and Jack cross the finish line after Brian purposely lost the challenge for the Bass. Sometime in between ''Who Can You Trust? ''and ''Basic Straining, ''Alex offered Tommy a final 3 alliance deal alongside him and Jack. Tommy told Alex he normally doesn't do things like this, but he was in because he valued their friendship. In ''Basic Straining, ''Alex jokingly made a toast for Ben, "To Ben, he's been wanting to quit and he's still here! He'll be winning that million dollars in no time!". Alex walks with the rest of his team to the docks. After Chef hit Jack in the face with the whip, Jack makes a remark, "it's just like my dad's house!", which worries Alex. Alex is crushed by Chris under the canoe with the rest of the Gophers. Alex doesn't eat dinner. Alex dances the Thriller dance with the other campers. Alex is visibly worried for Jack when Chef tells him one night confinement in the boat house. Alex hands in his paper about how much he ''loves ''Chef. The whole paper is full of "verys". After Tommy handed in his paper, he and Alex went to go check on Jack in the boat house. Alex and Tommy were late for the next part of the challenge. Alex runs through the obstacle course with Tommy. Alex woke Tommy up to go check on Jack again. Alex asks Jack and Tommy if they want to steal food from Chef, Jack was in right away, Tommy was unsure. The three army crawl through the foods tent. Tommy was upset with Alex for wanting to steal food, Alex told Tommy to lighten up. Tommy backed out, which upset Alex; but Alex and Jack continued their journey for food. After they return with food, Tommy apologizes for his outburst from earlier. They share some food with Sardonyx and Justin. Alex is the first to fall in the final challenge. Alex was annoyed that another challenge win was pointless because ''another gopher ''(Ben) quit. In ''X-Treme Torture, ''Alex is awakened by the helicopter. Alex froze after he was announced to partake in the skydiving challenge. Chef shoved him into the helicopter. Alex hyperventilates on the helicopter. Chris got impatient and pushed Alex out of the helicopter. Alex forgot about the strings until Tommy reminded him. Alex pulled the strings and they did... nothing. Alex lands in the ground ''right next to the bed, the parachute deployed afterwards. Alex celebrated the best he could when Chris announced the Gophers as the winners. In Brunch of Disgustingness, ''Alex seemed a little upset when "Jade" had to go join the 'girls team'. Alex brings up a possible alliance idea the remaining guys, as they are outnumbered by the girls. Alex looked sick even before the challenge began. Alex quickly threw a meatball into his mouth before realizing what it really was. Alex puked on Jack after Chris revealed them as bull testicles. Alex was able to come through on the pizza, scoring the guy's team a point. Alex at the worms, but the girls got the points. Alex downed the toenail soup, earning the guy's team another point. Alex volunteers Tommy for the final dish as he has the strongest stomach. Alex ran over to Tommy after he collapsed from the cockroaches. In ''No Pain, No Game, ''Alex celebrated with the others when Chris announced the teams were dispersed and it was officially merge. Alex seemed annoyed that TJ and Kodama were allowed to return to the game. Alex fails his challenge. After Kodama wins immunity, Alex votes for Ashley alongside Jack because she was a threat to their game. Sometime in between ''No Pain, No Game ''and ''Search and Do Not Destroy, ''Alex comforted Tommy about losing Ashley. He promised to vote for whoever Tommy tells him to at the next ceremony. He also apologized to Julie and Percance. He promised Julie he wouldn't vote her anytime soon. In ''Search and Do Not Destroy, ''Alex received a clue to help find a key: the skunk hole. Alex offered Viana help to find her key, who kindly denied. Alex pursued, and Viana caved, using the shark bait. After helping Viana get her key, Alex went off to find his own. Alex poured water down the skunk hole before grabbing his own key. Alex opened his chest and got... a toaster. Alex's promise to Julie broke quickly, once he realized she was targeting Jack. He is one of many to vote for Julie this episode. In between ''Search and Do Not Destroy, ''and ''Hide and Be Sneaky, ''Alex and "Jade" talked on the beach. They talked about the game, and how it was affecting them. This opened up for a friendship later in the season. In ''Hide and Be Sneaky, ''Alex changed into his swim trunks and hid in the lake for the majority of the challenge. Once Chef appeared at the docks, Alex touched the chair, winning himself immunity alongside TJ and Percance. Alex tanned on the docks without a care in the world. Percance offered Alex a "Vote for Jack Pin". Alex took it, before throwing it in the ocean claiming, "i'll vote for who I wanna vote for". Alex was one of the few who voted for Kodama. He seemed upset that Jack left, but said it was also "good for his game" in the confessionals. In ''That's Off the Chain!, ''Alex was seen reading a book on the docks. He met "Jade" at craft services. They talked about their mutual feelings of missing Jack. After everyone gathered their supplies, Alex locked the trailer door and began dismantling Chef's motorcycle. This is the first look at Alex doing whatever it'll take to stay in the game. Alex named his "bike", 'The Masterpiece'. Chris looked a little suspicious. Alex had to ride "Jade's" bike for the first part of the challenge. He almost crossed the finish line, but a screw in her bike had come undone, causing Alex to wipe out. Alex looked nervous when Chris said they'd be riding over explosives, oil slicks, and piranhas. Alex was neck-and-neck the whole race with Kodama, before he remembered he has a little trick up his sleeve. He pressed the red button giving him a "speed boost", crossing the line first. Alex and Kodama shook hands out of respect. Chris asked Alex who he'd like to be eliminated. Alex went on a long rant about how this was for Jack. Everyone thought it was gonna be TJ, before he turned around and told Kodama to "get stepping". Alex high-fived Kodama as she left the island. In ''Hook, Line, and Screamer, ''Alex seemed disturbed by the horror film. Alex looked worried because of Viana's screams. Alex screamed as Chef neared him with the chainsaw. Alex was the 4th camper "captured" by Chef. He looked visibly embarrassed when he realized it was a challenge. Alex faked a smile when Viana was announced as the next camper to be eliminated. The final 7 campers group hugged Viana and told her to say hi to Brian for them. In ''Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, ''Alex looked visibly annoyed being trapped in a cage. Alex's envelope revealed he had to capture a frog. Alex easily captured his frog, only be told to run by "Jade"; there was a bear running their way. The bear tackled "Jade", but Alex intervened and kicked the bear in the face. Alex held the door open for "Jade", so the bear could get in. Afterwards, he places his frog in the cage, placing 2nd. Alex voted for Sardonyx because it would keep him in the game, and he didn't have the votes for either TJ or Percance. In between ''Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, ''and ''Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon, "''Jade" confronted Alex about dismantling the motorcycle a few episodes back. He confirmed he did it, but told "Jade" not to freak out. He explained if it came down to someone like TJ or Percance winning, he'd be screwed. He said he did it for him and Tommy. "Jade" smiles and they put it all behind them. In ''Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon, ''Alex was handcuffed to TJ and ''neither ''of them looked pleased. TJ told Alex he would be eating, and Alex told TJ he was not eating that repulsive food. Alex shoved food into TJ's mouth, and they were already begging for the "wimp-key". TJ was just about to quit for his team when Percance finished their dish. TJ said Alex had two options "follow his lead, or drown". Alex simply replied with "bite me". Alex and TJ canoed to Boney Island. Once there, Alex reluctantly carried TJ around the cave. TJ told Alex to "sit there and look pretty" as he "owns" this challenge. Alex informed TJ that he skipped Cassandra. Alex and TJ won part 3, meaning ''anyone ''could head home this episode. Alex secretly went back on his promise with Tommy and voted for TJ, though, it didn't matter as Justin went home anyways. In ''Haute Camp-Ture, ''Alex wasn't actually there, but the campers did have some things to say about him. Some called him a jerk, some said he was playing the game strategically, but was in it for the money, not the friendships. Julie wondered how Alex's attitude let him into the final 5. Chris revealed the eliminated campers would be voting to eliminate one of the final 5 campers. Most of the votes were between Alex and TJ. The eliminated campers voted out TJ over Alex in a 9-5 vote. Alex was visibly surprised to see TJ eliminated on a non-challenge day. In ''Camp Castaways, ''leeches crawled into Alex's skin. He woke up in pain, ripping them off. All the campers were deserted on a random island because of the rain. Alex immediately made his way for the giant tree house in the middle of the island. In the treehouse, he found chocolate bars, and a somewhat stable bed. Alex looked up from the balcony of the tree house, which he could see Tommy. He yelled for Tommy, and Tommy climbed up. Alex offered Tommy a chocolate bar, but he kindly denied. Tommy says he can't eat without knowing where they're at, to which Alex replies with, "You starving yourself isn't gonna help us locate where we're at". Tommy apologized and they began looking for the others. An eerie sound freaked the duo out, but Alex said they shouldn't split up. They heard a wild war cry, and ran out to the balcony. Jade was seen running away from seagulls, as Percance ran up with a coconut in had. They were finally reunited. The seagulls began to peck at Alex and Tommy for the chocolate bars. The tree house collapsed. As the four campers go to build a fire, Chris blowed an airhorn. He said the deserted island was fake and that Tommy won immunity. Alex was in the bottom-2 (for the first time all season notably) with Mr. Coconut, as Percance voted him. In the end, Alex's vote for Mr. Coconut sent him home. In ''Are We There Yeti?, ''Alex woke up with the other 3 campers in the middle of the forest. He is paired with Tommy in the challenge. Alex read the map for Tommy and himself. On the way back to camp, Alex brought up the fact how far the two have come: originally 2 shy guys on the Gopher team, now 2 somewhat confident guys in the final 4. Tommy agreed, before they both jumped because of a loud roar. Alex and Tommy were going to stay in a cave overnight, but saw a mysterious creature inside. They run away from the cave. Bats flew after the duo. The bats made Alex trip and drop the flashlight. He fell down a cliff into the river. Tommy jumped after Alex. After emerging from the river, they follow some voices. Percance threw a rock behind her, hitting Alex in the head. He emerged from the bushes, holding his head. Tommy thought the others were hiding in the cave, waiting for them to fall asleep so they could steal their stuff. Tommy yelled, which scared the Saskwatchanakwa. Tommy went into the cave, while Alex was backing away slowly. Alex quickly grabbed Tommy's wrist and ran. Alex ran into the pole, so Tommy carried him. Tommy tripped, which sent Alex flying out of his hands. Alex went head-first into the totem pole, winning it for the Guys' team. Alex was upset when Chef chose to eliminate "Jade". In ''I Triple Dog Dare You!, ''Alex seemed worried that it was a sudden death challenge. Alex span the wheel first, and as dared by "Jade" to eat Chef's toenail. He passed the dare to Percance. He span the wheel again, and was dared to lick one of Ben's knife. Alex cut his tongue in the process but completed the dare, earning a freebie. Alex span the wheel once more, the dare was to make out with Chef for 10 seconds. He accepts because he wants $100 grand. Alex span the wheel and accepted the dare: he snuck into the cave and gave a bear a purple nurple. Tommy asked Alex what he'd do with the money if he won, he responded with a simple answer of "college." Tommy said he was doing this to remove his bad luck charm, Alex began to feel.. bad. Alex spun the wheel once more, he was dared to drink Brian's urine. He quickly passed the dare to Percance. Alex threw up after witnessing Percance drink urine. Alex spun the wheel, he was dared to shave his eyebrow. He once again passed the dare to Percance. Percance was dared to dress up like a clown, with full make up. She said she would've done it, but thought it'd be funnier if Alex did it. Alex used one of his freebies. Alex spun the wheel and was dared to get his head shaved by Chef. He denied and passed it to Percance. Alex spun, he was dared to drink fruit punch out of the communal toilets. He accepted the dare for a freebie. Alex spun the wheel and accepted, he had crabs pinch his ears until next round. Alex spun denied the rabies dare. He passed it to Percance. Alex span once more and was dared to eat a lot of slop. He accepts. Alex spun and was dared to dye his hair acid green. He passed it to Percance. Percance passed her dare to Alex: swim in a pool of piranhas. He used a freebie. Alex spun and was dared to endure psycho mental patients. He passed it to Percance. Alex was dared to drink a gallon of cold tea. He accepted. Alex looked sad as Percance stepped onto the boat. He waved to her as the boat departed. In ''The Very Last Episode, Really!, ''Alex woke up and awaited all the other returning contestants to appear. Alex's fan section consisted of Jade, Cody, Jason, and Cassandra. This was the first time Cody and Alex really interacted, setting up for a future friendship in later seasons. Alex sees Julie and makes it very clear he's not happy to see her back, "Oh brother...". Alex said if he won, the money would most likely be used to pay for college, to boost his writing career. Alex was convincing enough for Mr. Coconut to change to his side :). Alex threw on his chicken hat. Alex began to climb the pole but feel because it was slick. Cody wiped off the pole with his shirt and Alex began to climb once more. He grabbed the flag and slid down. Alex grabbed an eagle egg and began to walk across the plank, but dropped his egg out of fear. So he had to return and grab another egg, and begin once more. Cody throws a rock at the eagle chasing Alex. Alex finished and placed the egg in the nest. He began to run for the finish line with a lead over Tommy. Alex was just about to cross the finish line when he got this huge feeling of guilt and "tripped". Tommy had won. Cody helped Alex up, telling him that was an "impeccably inconvenient trip" right there. Alex laughed it off and told him he just "tripped". Alex told Tommy "it sucked to lose" but they was glad they were friends, as their friendship made the experience 10x better. In ''Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, ''Alex was a part of the group that was trying to get Tommy's money back. But before he could, he was blinded by Cassandra's selfie flashes. Alex came upon Ashley and the injured Tommy. He decided to help out. Alex, Ashley, Brian, Tommy, and Viana made a search party to find Tommy's lost money. Kodama found the group and Tommy the briefcase. Alex handed Tommy the briefcase Konz knocked out of his hands. Alex was tackled by Konz. Konz knocked it out of Tommy's hand again. Tommy and Co. ran after Konz. Alex snapped, accidentally revealing he purposely lost to Tommy. Alex dove in the water after Tommy fell off the hang glider. He accidentally landed on Tommy. Tommy asked if Alex really let him win, Alex told him he did. Tommy was visibly upset. The episode ended, leaving their friendship up in the air. Our Total Drama Action In ''Monster Cash, Alex got off with the bus with the rest of the returning contestants. He jumped onto the tram and listened to Chris while he explained the rules of the season. After Chris explained the challenge, Alex was one of the first contestants captured by the monster (alongside Percance). Alex walked to the Mess Hall to join the others. Alex laughed at Konz for choking on a key, as it won the them the challenge. Alex glared at Konz for the squashed, destroyed trailer. Alex laughed as the monster stepped on the Girls' trailer. Alex chose to bunk with Cody, taking the bottom bunk. Alex looked concerned at Tommy after his bunk collapsed on him. The episode ended with Alex looking disappointed after Tommy ignored him. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Alex sat next to Cody at breakfast, which he picked at. Cody asked him if he was okay and Alex replied to Cody about how he still feels bad for what he did in the OTDI finale. Cody told Alex everything would be fine, and that Tommy just needed some time - and to get that charm removed. After Alex listened to the challenge rules, he took off. Chef shot at Alex, Cody, and Jade. Alex and Cody evaded the shots, but were separated; while Jade was hit. Alex continued on to the Boiler Room. Cody ran into the back of Alex. Konz reached the Boiler at the same time they did. Chef appeared and shot at all three again; still missing. Alex escaped out the door before the slime bombs were dropped. Alex hid in the Parlor to avoid being slimed. Alex reached the trailers first, but was shot and dropped the egg. Alex was pissed when Chris announced he wouldn't be one of the two team captains. Alex placed his votes for London and Sardonyx, narrowly avoiding elimination. In Riot on Set, Alex sat outside the trailers as Cody and Konz picked teams. Tommy and Alex were the first two chosen by Cody. Tommy looked neutral to the fact he'd be on Alex's team again. Alex held out his fist and Tommy reluctantly fist bumped back. Alex then held his fist out to Cody, who fist bumped back with a smile. Chris named their team the 'Killer Grips'. Ben made a comment jabbing at Alex, who responded with an eye roll. Alex helped his team carry equipment to the top of the hill. Alex sighed when he realized Konz won the first part of the challenge for the Screaming Gaffers. Alex teared up as Brian finished his scene. He also cheered when Chris announced Brian as the winner. Sometime in between Riot on Set ''and ''Beach Blanket Bogus, Alex walked into the Mess Hall to chat with Tommy. Reluctantly, Tommy agreed, offering him a slice of cheesecake. Alex picked at the cheesecake. Tommy explained to Alex what he did (letting Tommy win in the finale) caused his parents to laugh at him until 2 a.m. Alex apologized once more. Tommy reassured Alex everything was fine, and he still thought of him as a friend. They fist bumped before Alex went to bed. Our Total Drama World Tour Coming Soon! Our Total Drama All Stars Coming Soon! Our Ridonculous Race Coming Soon! Category:Season Overviews